The Return
by Mark-Hannigan
Summary: For giving up her life for a sister she never knew, Prue is given another chance at life... see first chapter for more details. However when her insecurities about Billie and Paige get the better of her what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Right so the basis for this Fanfic came from watching an incredible fanmade trailer on youtube,  
And after receiving permission to fanfic her trailer... here it is :)

You can find the trailer here:  
.com/watch?v=RmxlLG56r5Q

I thought I might include the trailer's plot too:  
When a troubled elder goes back five years to the past and shows Prue a future where she doesn't exist. Knowing that changing the future will cause Piper and Phoebe never meeting Paige, so she goes along with her unfortunate death. Now, five years later, an elder brings her back to life; giving her a new identity and another chance at life. But what happens when Prue misses her family? The Charmed Ones are about to witness a great gift that will come to them soon! Destiny for Prue Halliwell is about to be given a second chance. This Fall, Prue Comes Home.

Feed back would be lush thank you :)  
=====================================================================

Prue, Piper and Phoebe burst in to the Halliwell Manor, dragging Dr. Griffiths in tow.  
"Okay, we made it. I'm sure we made it... do you think we made it?" Piper babbled quickly her eyes darting around the manor to check everything's still intact.  
"I don't know," Prue spoke coldly, her confidence still hiding the fact that fear was coursing through her veins at an alarming rate.  
"I think he would have attacked by now if we hadn't..." Phoebe said trying to keep spirits up, however the chirpiness in her voice now faltered.  
The Charmed ones we're scared, however still ever confident that they'd pull through together, however they'd never let their innocent know such things, as he still had no idea what was going on in the first place.  
"Who? Who would've attacked? Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Doctor Griffiths asked irritated, his over confidence of himself often led to feeling as if he was above others and it showed.  
Phoebe turned to him, raising her hand to make her point to him. "Because we're trying to save your life"  
"From who"  
The doctors voice ever insistent that he be told everything grated against Prue, she hated being spoken to in a disrespectful tone of voice, however he was an innocent and their safety came first.  
"Err, unfortunately we're not quite sure." She spoke, the voice that once rang with confidence now rang with a sense of unknowing, something that would always be worrying from Prue.  
"That's because Phoebe," Piper poked sarcastically. "Didn't give us enough time to figure it out"  
"Well, I didn't have a lot of time, I mean, I can't control how far in the future my premonitions take place," Phoebe exclaimed justifying herself. "I saw the attack. We kicked butt, what more do you want"  
"Okay, I would like to know more about who we are up against?" Piper replied, resorting to a resounding sarcasm to cover her fear.  
"Okay, Phoebe," Prue spoke boldly taking hold of the situation, a skill she had learnt well over the last three years especially. "Maybe you should check the Book of Shadows, see if you can find anything else on the demonic hit man"  
"Excuse me?" Dr. Griffiths chirped. "Demonic"  
"And how to vanquish him, that would be a good thing to know... and do not get sidetracked with the Cole potion thingy! Because the only ones we're concerned about saving right now is ourselves." Piper added as Phoebe began up the stairs.  
"Err, o-o-okay. What Cole potion?" Prue said to Piper calmly.  
"He told her that he only killed because some demon cast a spell on him... how naive is that"  
"I thought she was over him"  
"Apparently not"  
"What the hell are you on about?" Dr Griffiths piped up now, the vein on his forehead now more prominent than before. "First, you tell me my life is in danger, then, you abduct me from my work, and now you're talking about demons and witches? Who the hell are you people"  
Prue took a deep breathe to herself, as someone who had taken so long to accept their heritage, it had always been somewhat a personal reminder of that when someone had refused to even begin to comprehend what every day of their lives was like.  
"Look, I know this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it all any less true, alright?" Prue closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "You're a healer right? You do good. Now either you have saved too many lives or you are about to save one they don't want you to save"  
"They?" He stared back in bewilderment.  
"Yeah, demons. More specifically, Shax, who is The Source's assassin." Prue replied coolly.  
"Hold it." He laughed in disbelief. "This is a practical joke right"  
Piper and Prue now both wore a look of bewilderment as he carried on.  
"Guess you've got a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Oh, it's just like her..." He chuckled to himself; clearly the sense of humour in this situation wasn't shared by the Halliwell sisters.  
"Err, okay, Dr Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but a joke, someone is on their way to kill you and we have to try and stop them... Dr Griffiths? Piper"  
Prue looked around, both of them had frozen.  
"Phoebe?" Prue called out.  
"'Fraid not, Prue..." Spoke a voice from behind.  
Prue whirled around, bracing herself for battle, her right fist clenched ready to strike out; Before her, however, stood a strikingly beautiful woman, tall and fair with long chestnut hair that cascaded down her pristinely white robes. She stood, relaxed, her hands held together in front of her.  
"Who-What are you?" Prue said boldly, her arm raised ready to use her power.  
"Calm, my child, I mean you no harm"  
"Oh, really"  
"I am Cecilia, an Angel of Destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry? Angel of what?" Prue tensed, the last 'angel' she had read about in the Book of Shadows was a protector of something called The Hollow.  
"Destiny," She repeated softly. "I have come to propose a choice, I will show you why then you may decide your own fate"  
"I... I don't understand..." Prue said with her eyes shut trying to working it round her head.  
"The choice is to live or die, however each choice proposes two very different futures." She paused allowing Prue to catch up. "In one future the power of three is reconstituted and the other, you will never meet the fourth Halliwell sister however the Halliwell sisters will fulfil the prophecy of being the most powerful witches of all time┘"  
"The fourth what? Wait...." Prue held onto the coffee table into the hallway to stable herself, this was too much to take in.  
Cecilia raised her arm to the top of the stairs, to which with a twist of the wrist and ripple outwards causing the photo frames to shake, she looked at Prue again, the soft genuine look in her eyes never faltering.  
"Up there," She said softly. "You will find your future, if you choose to accept it," She spoke as if her vague statement had justified itself, as she just stood there watching for Prue's next move.  
Prue stood for a second, eyeing up the 'angel', she had never encountered such power before, however, Prue being Prue, ever confident and sure of herself, she stepped forward indicating she was ready and followed Cecilia up the stairs, to which she softly glided in front of her.  
"Prue!" Piper called out, causing Prue to realise she was on her own on the landing. "Get your astral ass back here right now!" Prue smiled as the familiar phrase echoed through the manor, she then crept down the stairs to a point where she could see what was happening.  
Piper called out for Prue once again, just as she used to for Leo, as a purple glow emitted by the coffee table in the hallway, growing larger until a womanly shaped formed from in. It was Prue, her long dark hair was now cropped in to an asymmetrical mid-length bleached cut. Prue was shocked at how striking her future self was, she wore a short black cocktail dress with a thick white belt, and a triquetra broach fastening it together, and a pair of delicate black patent high heels, an outfit she would never be able to afford now, along with, she noticed as future Prue spun around looking for Piper, a delicate single teardrop diamond necklace.  
"Piper?! What is it?" She called out; one thing was for sure the confidence was still there.  
"Prue, do you not remember what day it is?" Piper said coming out from the living area with two young boys toddling in behind her. A young blonde boy with soft features about five years old, and the other, a very young brunette boy looking no more than three years old.  
Prue was amazed at what five years had done to Piper, her long chestnut hair glistened around her powerful, confident features, Prue barely recognized her, the young timid Piper was no more, and not to mention the two beautiful little boys that clung to her legs, if anything, Prue thought, Piper has become the true essence of an earth mother, all encompassing, all powerful and almighty.  
"Yes, it's Thursday; I'm having drinks with Adrian, why"  
"You we're supposed to be baby sitting for me"  
"Oh. Oh! I totally forgot, I'm sorry," Prue said to her as she closed her eyes concreting her body. "Hiya!" Prue smirked childishly at her nephews.  
"Prue!" The oldest called out as he ran into her open arms.  
"Argh, we're going to be late..." Piper sighed to herself as she checked her watch, the younger still holding onto her leg. "Leo"  
Shimmering blue orbs fluttered in from the ceiling as Leo orbed in.  
"Daaaaaddy," The brunette that clung to Piper▓s leg called out.  
"Heya stranger," Prue said distracting Leo from Piper's impatient face.  
"Hey, Prue," Leo said as he looked at Piper, and smiled, causing her face to slacken into a soft smile. "Thanks again"  
"Have fun!" Prue called out as they orbed out, causing Chris to grizzle.  
"Awe, Chris! Don't worry, I'm here... actually I'm across the other side of the city having drinks with the CEO's and laughing at their jokes... wow I still impress myself┘"  
She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes; with a soft fuchsia glow another Prue formed behind Chris and picked him up to comfort him. "Right so guys, what do you want to do?" The second Prue said as she walked into the lounge.  
Prue smiled to herself atop the staircase, as she watched herselves play with her nephews below, everything seemed so peaceful, her eyes welled up with joy at the thought of her futures' past piecing together in her mind.  
"Prue?" Cecilia's voice rang out from upstairs causing Prue to wipe her eyes and recompose herself, before heading up however she stole one last glimpse of how things might be, the Prue holding Wyatt looked up at her and smiled, a knowing smile of recognition.

Prue once again found herself heading down stairs, to listen in on the commotion going on in the sun-room, she slowly found herself creeping closer, through to the lounge and listening through the open door.  
The serene tinkling of orbing drifted into the sun room as Prue shifted herself to see what was going on, within stood her sisters with another woman who had orbed them in, surrounding them were Grams and three men she didn't recognise; at the sight of the girls orbing in caused Grams to develop a huge grin on her face.  
"Oh, thank god!" She said, Prue puzzled herself as to how she looked so young, contemplating if there was after-life plastic surgery, but quickly shook it off as Piper began to speak.  
"Is everything all right? Did anything change that wasn't supposed to?" She spoke, her voice conveying such power, strength and confidence even though it was still soft and motherly, it was clear to Prue that Piper had truly become the older sister now and that the redhead must be her younger sister. Prue couldn't quite work out however where the redhead gene had come from seeing as the Halliwell line had been a line of powerful brunette's.  
"Nope," The tall blonde teen grinned as he orbed over to Piper. "I got my powers back." "I see that," Piper chuckled as she hugged him tightly.  
"Now, where's Billie?" The younger brunette teen said with a soft glint of a twinkle in his powerful emerald eyes and, who, somewhat reminded Prue of herself.  
"She used her own power to come back." The youngest Halliwell sister, the redhead, who stood with the sisters spoke, her voice very animated.  
"But she at least tried to help out, right?" Spoke the tall, dark and handsome towards the back of the sun-room, who had held his open arms out to Phoebe who plunged into them gladly.  
"Yeah," Phoebe said, looking up at her obvious partner, which made Prue sigh with a soothing thanks that she wasn't still with Cole.  
A familiar soft yellow orb fluttered in exploding into golden glittery fairy dust forming into the form of two humans, Leo and, by what Prue presumed, was another Angel of Destiny.  
"Okay, hang on a second; you▓re not going to take him away again right?" Piper said, as she beamed at both the angel of destiny and her own angel.  
"No," The Angel spoke softly. "This is the way the battle was supposed to end all along, and its over. Congratulations." The angel softly bowed graciously as she orbed out.  
"Hi, there!" Piper says, as Leo took her hand, pulling her in for a kiss causing the room to be filled with an almighty applause, and Phoebe yelling out in joy.  
The man that held on to Phoebe turned her around for a kiss, as Piper and Leo enjoyed they're own little moment of happiness.  
"Did we miss anything?" Prue's face light up as her mother▓s voice rang through to the sun room, as she entered with Dad each carrying one of Piper's little boys.  
"Uh, no. Well, we changed the past, fixed the future and saved the present. That's all." Piper chuckled as she realised how odd that sounded.  
"What's that?" Victor asked, his face screwed up in confusion.  
"Yeah, if you haven't figured it out now, you probably won't." Grinned the redhead.  
"Oh, it doesn't matter. Just as long as everything's back to the way it's supposed to be." Phoebe exclaimed, from between the arms of her man.  
"It will be if you get us back. I mean otherwise, uh..." Grams said her voice trailed off trying to work out what would actually happen.  
"How are we going to get them back?" The redhead retorted to Piper.  
"Oh, I can take care of that." Phoebe's partner called out.  
"Yeah, but how will you know where to take them back to?" Phoebe said softly to him.  
"Well, the ring will." He fixed Piper with a cheeky grin. "If I can ever get it back"  
As he winked at her, she took off the ring, her eyes rolling playfully as she smiled before throwing the ring across the room to him. He laughed as he caught it.  
"Just make sure you return them just before they were taken. That way they won't remember anything." Prue smiled as the brunette teen spoke assertively, something about the way he seemed to know how to take control of a situation and fix it made her feel an odd connection to him.  
"Oh, no, don't-don't do that! I mean, there are so many things, wonderful things that I just don't want to forget, you know." Grams piped up as she chuckles at the brunette shaking his head at her.  
"There's just as much I don't ever want to know," Mom sighed. "Like what happened to Prue, Victor told me." Prue felt a stab of pain to hear these words.  
"Oh, mom." Piper cooed.  
"That's all right. I know everything happens for a reason. I believe that. I also know that when one door closes another opens." To which the redhead bowed her head in thanks, and caused Prue to have a sinking feeling inside as if she had justified her death.  
Victor turned to Patty and hugged her. "Thank you for coming by"  
"Anytime," She grinned as he stepped forward and kissed on her forehead, which caused a ripple of hugs and love through out the room. Prue sighed to herself heading back up the stairs to find Cecilia. 


	3. Chapter 3

Prue sat down on the sofa in the lounge, trying to work out how to even begin to choose, as Cecilia watched over her, standing by the fire place, the same caring and concerned expression upon her face.  
"Wow..." Prue said to herself, unsure of what to decide. "On one hand, everything appears perfect and yet I know true content is far off, the look in my eyes... It's not that simple... In the five years that had gone by not much had changed, same old, same old, day in day out, but I was there to help my sisters, I was there for them in their times of need... but... If I die, my sisters blossom and take charge for themselves and the futures safe... even though it shouldn't have been that hard for them... I should've been there to stop it"  
Cecilia looked at her, her eyes glowing a soft white, as she smiled at her.  
"This is your choice, my dear, You are right, in the future with you, things are similar but believe me they're not the same, Piper as you saw never had the chance to blossom, however with you there things were always safer for her, she always had you to be there and look after her in her time of need, Paige was never found as The Source had killed her before she even had the chance to find out her heritage. However, in the future without you, the sisters not only managed to reconstitute a weaker power of three but also managed to over come great evil for the safety of the future generations of the Halliwell's, but as you know you would never be there to see this nor be there to protect them in their time of need"  
Prue was dumbstruck, to have to choose who lives and who dies between her and a sister she never knew hurt. Her sisters meant everything to her, as she had demonstrated over the last three years, both of them came before work and men... perhaps even children as her future may have shown as she recapped it in her mind.  
She sank her head into her hands as stray tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"This isn't FAIR!" She screamed, causing the entire manor to shake, her fists screwed into fists as she slammed them down on the coffee table in front of her, causing it to explode downwards under the pressure of not only her fists but her powers as well.  
She looked at her open palms in shock, at how the tie of her emotions and her powers caused such extreme development in them.  
She began playing things through her mind, Shax burst in, she would slam him against the wall, which would give Phoebe enough time to bring the spell downstairs as she would telekinetically keep Shax at bay with her new found power.  
Prue sighed to herself, trying to keep focussed as she ran the situation over and over again in her mind trying out different stratagems just like Natalie had once shown them.  
Before she shook her head with frustration, she fixed Cecilia with a hard stare, half filled with resent, half with utter confusion on what to do, she knew it wasn't her fault but she needed someone to blame.  
"I'm ready," Prue said to herself, her voice resounding through the pain and frustration that cut through her head, as she took a stand.  
Cecilia waved her hand through the air, the back of her hand over shadowing Prue's determined expression.  
"I see," She spoke softly as she watched Prue retake her position by her sister and the infuriating Dr Griffiths.  
"Thank you..." Prue said calmly, accepting the fate that she had chosen, trying to recall what she was saying.  
Cecilia glowed an eerie yellow as she sparkled into a yellow orb that flew off leaving a glittery yellowy trail in its midst, not leaving Prue enough time to recall where she was in the sentence.  
"What?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing, I just felt a chill..." Prue lied. She looked around recalling that Shax will attack any second. "Phoebe? Phoebe are you there"  
With an almighty gust of wind the doors to the Halliwell Manor burst open, nearly busting off their hinges. A bellowing tornado tore through the hallway towards them, before it formed into an icy looking grotesque demon. Shax.  
Prue tensed as she readied for her fate and realised Phoebe wasn't coming.  
"PHOEBE WHERE ARE YOU!" Prue screamed throughout the manor.  
Shax grinned to himself; this was too good to be true, as he channelled the remains of the winds whirling round him at the sisters knocking them off their feet. He then turned on the doctor, his arm raised to utilise the gales once again, concentrating them into a ball he hurled it at the doctor.  
Prue looked up, it was time to meet her fate, as she got to her feet, and flung herself in front of the attack. She screamed out in agony as all the air in her body was sucked out with the force of the impact, knocking her through the wall to the sun room.  
Shax grunted as he reloaded and chose to launch his attack again at the cowering innocent.  
"Prue!" Piper yelped as she launched her self towards where her sister was, only to block the demons attack just as her sister did, instantly killing her and knocking out the last remaining bit of wall standing that segregated the hallway to the sun room.  
"What are you?" The doctor yelped realising this was not a game, and that this was it for him.  
"THE END.■Shax's voiced bellowed, sending gusts of icy wind to rush through the manor, as he raised his arm to attack one final time.  
The doctors scream was cut short as all his breathe was sucked out of his body as he was flung straight over the dining room table and through the far window. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hear now the words of the witches,  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
The oldest of god's are invoked here,  
The great magic was sought.  
In this night, in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power,  
Bring back my sister,  
Bring back the power of three"  
The candle on the altar in front of Piper flickers softly, as she begins to add herbs and ingredients to the large chalice in front of her.  
"Powers of the witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here"  
Piper▓s voice echoed through the attic, her spells still ineffective She sighed to herself again, another tear rolling from her eyes, desperation now completely filled her voice as she paged through the Book of Shadows to another spell, throwing in more sprigs of herbs, and slicing open her finger allowing the blood to flow freely into the bowl before her she began chanting again.  
"Blood to blood,  
I summon to thee,  
Blood to blood,  
Return to me"  
Once again Pipers voice echoed throughout the attic in vain, the lone candle on the table flickered softly in sympathy wishing there was something it could do to help.  
Prue watched from behind her, her freshly ethereal body allowed only a few minutes to say good bye by Death, who watched next to her.  
"Remember," he hissed. "I'm doing you a favour, don't try and make contact of any sort, just say your good byes and we will go"  
Prue nodded as she knelt by Piper, who knelt grief stricken and in dire need of reassurance, she went to stroke her hair to comfort her but remembered her vow to Death and seized.  
"Piper, I am so sorry, I love you so much, don't you worry, everything's going to be okay..." Prue said softly wiping away her own tears. "I love you. Good bye"  
Piper's head perked up as Prue stepped back next to Death.  
"Prue?!" Piper called out.  
Death looked at Prue, as she studied his face and nodded.  
"It's time to go." He said flatly.  
She nodded as the attic began to melt away from her feet, the surroundings slowly transforming from a blurred waterfall of colour into a piercing white light, that she knew must have been the afterlife from when she visited "up there" to vanquish Eames.  
"This is your stop Prue." Death said to her giving her a wry smile.  
"Thank you," She said back, composing herself, as she looked out into the misty light, and the shapes that began to form.  
"Welcome Prue," A familiar voice called out to her as Death disappeared.  
"Mom?" Prue called out as her mother stood before her, her eyes once again welling up with her own grief conflicting with the over joy to be with her mother again.  
"Hello," Patty said embracing her daughter as she had longed for, for so long, Prue delved into her mothers arms just as she did when Patty was alive.  
Prue looked up, the matriarchs of the Halliwell line had gathered to greet her and welcome her to the other side, she hugged and greeted them all in turn, promising Charlotte and Melinda time to catch up as it had been so long since she had seen them.  
Behind them stood who Prue could only guess were the cousins, P. Baxter and P. Bowen, the resemblance between them and herself and Piper were uncanny, however she thought it wise not to ask about P. Russel's whereabouts.  
"Where's Grams?" Prue asked her mother once the gathering had started to disperse.  
"She's with Piper now trying to explain that she can't see you right now..." Patty replied an apologetic softness sparkling in her eyes.  
"Oh, and mom"  
"What"  
"I know." Prue said quietly, a same apologetic twinkle now sparkling in her eyes, causing Patty's face to drop in confusion. "Its fine, we'll talk later..." Prue smiled reassuringly as she turned to Melinda to make a comment about the locket that they had so much trouble with before.  
Instead of taking the offer of the tour around by Melinda, Prue preferred to be alone for a while, and decided to take a walk down to the gardens. She walked through the meadows, following the long path with only the undeniable vibrant colours of the garden ahead guiding her way.  
"Prue?" A familiar voice called out to her, causing her to spin round quickly, it would take a long time to get used to not having to worry about constant demon attacks she realised.  
"Yes, do I know you?" Prue said to the figure trying to catch up with her.  
"It has been a while Prue..." The strong male voice replied causing shivers up her spine and a smile to widen across her face.  
"Andy." Prue smiled deeply, her eyes welling up with tears as she remembered why he was here. "I'm so sorry, I should've done something more to save you, I should've been stronger, I should have stopped him, I'm sorry..." She said collapsing into his arms as she squeezed him tightly, tears streaming from her eyes of self-loathing.  
He stepped back slightly and lifted her chin to look at him. "It's okay, honestly," He said to her softly. "If you've taught me anything it▓s that everything happens for a reason, I shouldn't have run in there like I did, I was just scared you'd get hurt." He kissed her softly on the lips, as the spark in Prue's heart reignited, and buried her in his arms.  
"C'mon," he said, as he held her hand leading her off towards the gardens. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Prue... I've got a proposition for you." Cecilia's familiar voice drifted around her, causing Andy's surprise picnic to freeze-frame, and Prue to tense up slightly.  
"Hey, how are ya?" Prue smiled recognisively.  
"We have been busy of late, as you may have known, a lot has happened lately"  
"Yeah..." Prue's face sank a little.  
"Prue?" Cecilia said softly recaptivating her attention. "Your selfless deed to give your own life for a sister you never knew and due to the charmed ones fulfilling their destiny. I've come to offer you another chance at life... A new identity, to have the life you've always wanted. You will, however, keep your powers and your heritage, however you must remember you will not be the same person, so I advise to have little to no contact with the sisters." Prue nodded understandingly as she looked at Andy. "We are even offering the revival of Andy Trudeau under a new identity as well to help you, or you are more that welcome to stay here." Cecilia smiled, a deep smile, as Prue mouthed a thank you to her at the addition of adding Andy to the plans.  
Prue sighed to herself, as a grin and a sense of warmth washed over her; the offer to have the life with Andy she had always wished of was incredible.  
"Would you mind it if I run it by Andy, if that's okay?" She said softly as she turned to him, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him; he was first and foremost the most incredible guy she had ever met.  
Cecilia nodded softly, flicking the air at Andy causing him to burst into re-animation.  
"This is perfect. No demons, no family emergencies, just you, me and endless green and blue, blue skies, I love you." He cooed before reaffirming his masculinity noticing Cecilia behind them causing Cecilia to smile.  
Prue mock smirked, "Andy? How d'ya fancy living again? New life. New identity. New start"  
"Does it mean I can finally put a ring on you're finger officially and get you to say 'I do'?" He grinned.  
"Yes..." Prue said quietly, her cheeks turning rose, and her eyes closed to stop them from smiling as much as her mouth.  
"You do realise you have forty eight hours to think this over." Cecilia said frankly at the pair beaming at each other.  
"Just tell me where to sign." Prue grinned. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Ashe Bowen-Sinclair smiled proudly at her new house. Along with her new husband, Mike, and her new car and her new identity. For this time, it was her turn to shine, her honeymoon was over and she smiled softly as they walked through their front door to their new suburban home. For three whole weeks, they had planned how to construct their lives, Ashe had used her knowledge she was renown for at her last auction house to get a job at a large corporate auction house in downtown San Francisco, as she felt the need to have a strong sturdy income into the house; and Mike decided he would join the police force again as it was all he had ever known. This gave Ashe enough time to not only practice her powers, personalise the house but to learn the new power that had been given to her as part of the new identity, cryokinesis, she was told it was called.  
She had often found herself stood in the basement and bringing her palm to her chin, focusing herself and blow, to begin with a small dust of snow blew off her palm, but as she practiced she managed to perfect the technique that her great grand-mother P. Bowen had shown her.  
It was hard, however, not to seek out some sort of practice, for not only her original powers but this new one too, sneaking out of the house for demon hunts was hardly an expected thing to do for a newlywed wife, but, alas she was restless, slipping back into life caused her to slip back into old ways, and what was worse she missed her sisters.  
She cried on her wedding day because Piper wasn't there to give her away and because Phoebe wasn't there to be her Maid of Honour, and her honeymoon she spent on edge thinking Leo would orb in for her help, it was as if the last five years never really happened, but she wouldn't allow Andy to know it upset her, she wouldn't allow him to know how unhappy she really was.  
Day in, day out, she studied the Bowen family Book of Shadows in her spare time just in case things were needed, and yet she still couldn't get over the fact she had taken a dead woman▓s' identity. And when she wasn't studying the book she was adding to it from what she had remembered from the Halliwell Book of Shadows and also things that she had created herself.  
This was all spurred on by the fact that she kept having nightmares about the sisters being in trouble, Paige not being there or Billie turning evil again, and every time now that she could do something, she wasn't there to save them.  
With Mike working the night shift and Ashe working during the day, they had just enough time together so that things held up, but with Mike out at night it also meant that she was free to roam anywhere without his knowledge, not that she intentionally wanted to go behind his back it's just she knew he wouldn't approve of her demon hunting and the fact that she had been resisting to go to P3 for the last few weeks, however tonight, she wasn't allowing herself not to.  
She stared at herself in the mirror, feeling the need to make an extra effort to look presentable. She tussling her hair to create the perfection that she sought and she smiled at her dress, the same dress that she had seen in her future had now become her present outfit, the deep black accentuated her features, bringing out emerald almond-shaped eyes and the soft tan from her honeymoon. Ashe stared at herself, before nodding slightly at her reflection and reaching for her soft rouge lipstick, decadently and slowly applying it as she tried to mentally prepare herself for her meeting with the long lost family she had missed so much.  
She mentally slapped herself as she had done so many times this night, needing herself to realise that she is no longer family, she's just another stranger... and she cannot afford for her cover to be blown. They can't afford for her cover to be blown.  
She placed the lipstick back down on the counter delicately, clipping the lid back on as she did, and reached for her perfume, some things never change, she sprayed liberally across her chest and took in the scent, a scent she spent five years not smelling, causing her to smile softly. Looking towards the front door, in her hallway, she slipped her cosmetics back into her handbag loosely, picked up her keys and strode confidently towards the front door.  
P3 was packed, just as it always had been, even after the revival of the failure of 'The Spot', but she managed to make her way over to the bar to order a drink.  
"Hi, what can I get you?" The barman asked above the noise.  
"Anything, it's been a long time since I've been out..." She smirked to herself at the irony of her words.  
"Sure thing," He said as he turned from her, pulling a large cocktail glass off the shelf.  
Ashe tensed as she saw Billie walk around to her side of the bar, and over to her, as the barman began spinning bottles to mix the dormant liquors from their slumber.  
"Hi, are you being served?" Billie asked Ashe politely.  
The barman yelped as the bottle in his hand exploded in mid-air, causing the two women to spin around to see what had happened.  
Ashe's cheeks rosed as she realised what she had done, her nervousness had gotten the better of her, then she smiled confidently to herself, as she realised how little a threat the little girl would be if a challenge arose. She knew full well for Billie's most powerful power to work, she still needed complete concentration and focus, to which Ashe would have her vanquished long before she could try anything.  
Her face dropped as this thought ran across her mind, she never knew she could be so violent.  
"Are you okay?" Billie asked turning back to her, noticing her customers face dropped; her face still held a pleasant smile.  
"I will be, once I get a drink in me," Ashe grinned, the response was the only thing she could think of from the top of her head. "Aren't the owner's about tonight"  
"Yeah, I think so, why what's up?" Billie asked confused.  
"Oh, no worries, I'm just an old friend..." Ashe smiled softly.  
"They're in their usual booth, with the family," Ashe followed Billie's finger to the same booth that they had occupied so many years ago. "It's Paige's birthday today, so why don't you go say hi"  
"I wouldn't want to intrude; besides I'm not too familiar with Paige to be honest with you..." Ashe said her voice slightly more softened than usual, her eyes narrowing at the redhead in the middle of the group. "So who's looking after Piper's kids"  
"Oh, her father, he's not one for P3"  
"He still thinks it's too loud and too much of a young person's place for him to fit in"  
"Yeah..." Billie's said, the words taken right out of her mouth.  
"Here's your drink," The barman came over holding a large cocktail glass filled with a blue liquid and laced with slivers of ice.  
"Thanks," Ashe replied handing him a ten dollar bill. "And it was nice meeting you... Billie." She smiled as she read the girls name off her name badge, and stood up from the bar to pace her way over to a single table near the booth so she could get a closer look.  
She smiled softly to herself, as she played with the cherry, whose stalk poked out of the glass, watching Piper, all grown up and beautiful, laughing at a joke, cuddled up to Leo, and then at Phoebe who also cackled as Coop carried on the story. Then she looked over to study the new girl.  
"Hi." Spoke a soft husky voice by her ear.  
"No thank you, I'm happily married." Ashe said, not even lifting her eyes from her glass as soon as his voice spoke.  
"I'm sure you are..." A strong, sexy Italian man said as he drew a seat and began staring her right in the eyes, tucking his long black hair behind his ear as he got comfortable.  
"Listen," she said bluntly. "I said, I'm not interested and to be honest it would be in your best interest to leave it there." Adding a mock smile to her words.  
"And why's that?" He asked smugly.  
"Right, I'm only going to say this once." She said as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, composing herself, before staring at him icily. "Why don't you just back off? I came here alone, and I don't particularly want any company... so please, just go"  
"Fine," He said huffily, as he stormed off. "What a bitch...■ She heard him say as he walked away from her.  
"Excuse me? What was that?" She said also rising to her feet, her powers tingling like electricity at her fingertips.  
"Nothing." He called back smugly.  
"Yeah, it better had been"  
Ashe sat back down, and stared back into her drink, screwing her face up at how aggressive she had just been. "Wow, I really need to slow down on these demon hunts, they are making me way too ready for a fight." She said under her breath before she took a sip.  
"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked her.  
"Yeah, just some jerk trying to pick me... up..." Ashe's heart stopped as she looked up into Phoebe's eyes.  
"Yeah, I saw," She smiled, pointing over to the booth. "My name is"  
"Phoebe Halliwell." Ashe finished off, her voice borderline trembling.  
"How"  
"I'm a fan of your column..." Ashe said softly as she smiled. "Ashe Bowen-Sinclaire"  
"Hi," Phoebe said offering her hand.  
Ashe studied it as she knew she couldn't risk causing a premonition.  
"Hi," Ashe smiled back as she pointed to her hand before wrapping it back round her glass. "Sorry, I cut it earlier making dinner"  
"No worries," Phoebe said withdrawing her hand, her smile slightly faltering in confusion.  
"I hear it's Paige's birthday today..." Ashe said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah, do you know her"  
"No not really, the barmaid told me"  
"Oh, okay," Phoebe said, a ring of recognition and confusion rung in her naive young eyes.  
"Oh? Shoot, I'm sorry I've gotta go..." Ashe said looking at her phone. "My husband will be back from work soon"  
"Ahhh, when the cat's away, eh"  
"Heh... Yeah, kinda..." She smiled back, getting to her feet.  
"I can get that guy barred if you want"  
"Thanks Pheebs, but its fine, I can handle my own demons..." Ashe said defiantly, regardless of her choice of words. "Take care"  
"You too..." Phoebe said quietly, again confused at the woman▓s choice of words, and then turned back and head towards the booth.  
"Everything okay Pheebs?" Paige asked.  
"Yeah," She said quietly. "I just met a girl and... never mind." She said, lifting her face out of its sunken expression and into a smile. "Anyway what have I missed"  
"Oh, Henry was just telling us about a horrendous mix up he had at work"  
"She had the same twinkle in her eyes... and the same perfume..." Phoebe said to herself quietly.  
"What's that?" Piper asked.  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing..."

* * *

"Where were you out to?" Mike said as Ashe walked through the front door, smiling softly at Mike who walked out from the lounge.  
"Oh, I just needed to get out the house for a bit..." She said sheepishly.  
"Please tell me you did not go to.... Prue!" Mike hissed at her.  
"What! How could I not, I need to know they're okay..." She said apologetically.  
"You went behind my back! Why are you making this harder for yourself? I don't understand!" He sighed to himself impatiently as he grabbed his coat and passed Ashe to the front door. "I'm going out for a walk... I'm too angry right now"  
"Andy... Andy!" Ashe called out in vain. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hear my words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Come to us who call you here,  
Cross now the great divide"  
Phoebe's voice rang out through her apartment.  
"Phoebe," Gram's smiled. "How are you"  
"Gram's, can I talk to Prue?" Phoebe asked, her encounter earlier reminded her how long it had been since they last spoke, and how much she missed her.  
"Phoebe, now is not a good time..." Grams sighed.  
"Why not?" Phoebe questioned.  
"Prue's busy..." She replied shortly, spraying her hands openly from their close guarded position.  
"Oh..." Phoebe said down heartened.  
"It's not as if she doesn't want to speak to you, but like I've said before we have lives too up here." Grams smiled reassuringly.  
"It's fine," She said.  
"Good bye my darling, I must get back." Grams smiled as she dissipated out in a shower of silvery white orbs.  
"Everything okay?" Coop asked from the doorway to the bedroom in just his boxers. "It's late"  
"Yeah, I just saw a girl today who reminded me of Prue today, and it's just reminded me how much I miss her"  
"Come here," Coop cooed, as he strode up to her with open arms.  
"So you just tried to contact her, then?" He asked quietly.  
"Yeah... Grams just told me she was busy"  
"Like Prue... how so?" Coop asked, never having a chance to meet the famed Halliwell.  
"I don't know, she just..." She said looking up to him from within his arms. "There was something about her eyes, and she wore the same perfume"  
"Pheebs..." He said softly stroking her hair.  
"Do you think we could use your ring to visit her"  
"That's abusing it a bit, isn't it"  
"Yeah but"  
"Look talk to Piper about it, maybe Leo can arrange a meeting, of sorts"  
"I'll ask tomorrow over lunch"  
"Come on, come back to bed." Coop said softly as he led her back to the bedroom.

"Mike?" Ashe called into the bedroom, rousing him from his sleep, as she carried in a tray with two glasses full of a milky liquid and two spoons, and set it down on the bedside table. "I've brought us breakfast"  
Mike stared at her, his gaze half full of resentment, half of thanks. "Why did you bring a spoon for a smoothie"  
Ashe smiled at him as she brought the glass to her mouth blew softly at it, causing the thick liquid to freeze, then handed it to him, to which he gazed at her in shock.  
"What? It's ice cream!" Ashe smiled causing Mike to snigger.  
"So that's the new power in effect?" Mike said quietly.  
"Yeah, not in full effect mind..." Ashe smiled. "...what"  
"It's scares me how much power your posses Prue"  
"What's that supposed to mean"  
"You're a very powerful woman, Prue, and an even more powerful witch... and it sometimes scares me"  
"Oh"  
"This ice cream is delicious... Thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
"You not having any"  
"Surprisingly, I'm not feeling very hungry anymore. I'm going to go out for to the grocery store, to pick up some things; I'll see you when I get back"  
"Okay," Andy said, still eating his ice cream slowly.  
Ashe sighed to herself, rolling her eyes as she turned her back on him and walked out the room.  
She walked downstairs, to put the smoothie back in the fridge, only to see two people looking around the inside of her house absently.  
"May I help you?" Ashe asked sweetly, focussing her power into her clenched fist as she placed the tray down on a side cabinet in the hallway. "Phoebe?! What are you doing here"  
"Okay, this might be hard to believe but I don't actually know"  
"Whatever, can you just leave...?■ Ashe said coldly, taking out her annoyance on her unsuspecting sister.  
"I'm sorry for intruding... Come on Coop." Phoebe bowed her head in apology before grabbing Coops hand and heading to the front door.  
Ashe growled to herself, as she head down to the basement, throwing her palm into the air causing a shockwave of ice to ripple out that shook the foundations of the house. She sighed as she composed herself and head upstairs, picked up the tray and placed the smoothie in the fridge for later.  
As she closed the door, she sank back against it closing her eyes in annoyance at herself, vowing to apologize to Phoebe the next time she sees her and to try and not destroy the house the next time she gets annoyed.  
"Andy, you're right, it scares me too how powerful I am..."

* * *  
"I don't understand," Coops said to Phoebe, who looked just as confused as she was. "It should have taken us straight to Prue, wherever she is"  
"I think it's because Ashe reminded me of her so much that we we're lead here"  
"Look, how about we go to Piper about this, before we get ourselves into any more trouble"  
"Mm,■ Phoebe nodded, softly as she held on and the soft red glow of Coops heart enveloped the two of them and the disappeared. 


	8. Chapter 8

Coop and Phoebe re-appeared outside the manor, much to Phoebe's confusion.

"What're we-" She started.

"Look all I'm saying is that maybe it's nothing, okay? Don't you think you're blowing things out of proportion a little?"

"I guess." Phoebe said staring at her hands held together in front of her, before looking up directly into her partner's adoring eyes, fixating them with a heavy look of loss. "I miss her Coop... I need to see her."

"I know." Coop pulled her into his chest and held her tightly, allowing the moment to settle before finishing. ⌠Now how about we have a word with that brother-in-law of yours, eh?"

Phoebe nodded before pulling away, composing her self and pushing the doorbell.

Seconds later, Billie opened the door, pushing her fringe back with the back of her hand.

"Hey," She grinned as she invited them in warmly. "I would hug you but you know," she said raising her hands. "Making cookies with the boys."

"Oh, it's okay," Phoebe said grinning, as she hugged Billie, who proceeded to stand in the shape of a Y to make sure not to get any cookie dough, and smiled heartily.

"Hey," Coop smiled. "Leo wouldn't happen to be about would he?"

"I think he might be..." Billie frowned to herself. "Actually I don't know... hmm... Piper's checking on something in the attic, so I guess it's better to ask her."

"Thanks Billie," Coops smiled as he watched her walk back towards to the kitchen, before swinging his gaze over to Phoebe who was clearly unclear on how to pitch this to Piper.

"Don't worry," he smiled before taking his hand and leading her out of the hallway and up the stairs toward the attic.

"I don't care if she's busy; it's been almost six months now!" Piper's raised voice echoed through the silent upstairs.

Phoebe held her breath; she forgot how loud the acoustics were in this house, especially if it's completely empty, a rare occasion when living with her two sisters though. Usually, Piper would be downstairs busying herself, Phoebe would be in her room, watching her favourite film 'Kill it before it dies' cooing over Billy, Paige would have been in and about either working on a project or doing extra work on her cases or if she found extra time, studying "The Book" and Prue would be spending the majority of her time in the attic studying the Book of Shadows.

"Piper, please..." They heard Gram's voice reply as they froze on the stairs to the attic, the door closed for privacy.

"No, Grams," Piper cut her off, before hearing a thud outside the attic door and a hissed apology, causing her to fall silent.

Grams shrugged as Piper threw her a confused look, before stalking over to the attic door and pulling it open.

"Hi." Phoebe winced, drawing out the vowel in an 'oh god I've just been caught doing something I really shouldn't have... again' way.

"Alright Tinkerbell, what's with all the sneaking around?" Piper shot playfully her curios gaze bouncing from her sister and her brother-in-law who were still frozen on the stairwell.

"Piper, we were just coming up to see if you knew where Leo was..." Phoebe said slowly almost drawing out the words melodically to buy herself more time in how to phrase her defence.

"I'll be going now, then. It was nice to see you, Piper..." Grams interjected for ascending.

"Ooh!" Piper said as she exhaled heavily in annoyance. "The cheek! Now, you two, sit down, you're making me queasy from your own discomfort."

Phoebe and Coops uneasily wandered past piper and sat themselves on the chez long and watched Piper as she stood in front of them, arms crossed and unimpressed.

"So what's with the snooping Watson and Holmes?" Piper quipped at the pair.

"So you can't hold of Prue either?" Phoebe asked, her fingers resting on her chin, her thoughts once wrestling with how to explain this now juggling with the current circumstances.

Piper blushed, feeling exposed, before composing herself.

"No," She sighed, looking at the floor as she sat herself in the wooden chair opposite them. "I normally check in with her every six months or so, usually _they_ don't allow me to see her, but It's been well over due for a visit." Piper confessed, her shame for not telling her little sister hung heavy in the pits of her stomach.

"Oh, well, when was the last time you saw her?" Phoebe asked careful not to sound spiteful but more inquisitive into her oldest sisters well being.

"Just before the final battle..." Piper sighed. "I called to say good bye, or... more like I may be seeing her soon... and told her how scared I was, but she reassured me that we'd be fine, she reminded me about how much we'd been through, y'know, Abraxas, Shax, The source, Cole, Cole the Source, Barbas, Cole again." She snorted before laughing, her worried sister joined in before wrapping her arm around Piper and hugging her.

"I miss her too... Which reminds me, Leo?... Leo!?" She called out, as blue orbs fluttered in landing themselves into the attic.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked worried.

"Where on earth is my sister?" Phoebe asked jokingly.

"Paige is teaching a class right now... why?" Leo answered still feeling out of the loop of what was going on before offering Coop the manly silent hello of the raised eyebrows, which was returned with an unsure look also.

"Uh-uh, wrong sister." Piper said composing herself in front of her husband as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hm? Oh, Prue? Erm, well... she's doing... dead things I guess?"

"Necromancer dead or passed over dead?" His wife asked playfully.

"Erm, dead? Dead dead, I guess... We'll it's not really my area up there."

"Well, could you ask Bert from accounts who it might be then?" Piper sniggered.

"What exactly is going on?" Leo asked the sisters, Coop's face masked the 'not my idea' look.

"Yeah, what exactly is it that you wanted to ask Leo?" Piper turned to her younger sister who seemed to be insistently quiet.

"Well, I, err..." Phoebe hesitated before addressing her confusion quietly. "I wanted to know whether Prue could be here... alive..."

"What?" Piper shot.

"Well..." Phoebe got up and started pacing trying to explain her point. "At Paige's birthday, I met a girl, Ashe, she was really similar to Prue. They wore the same perfume, had the same confidence, the same aura about them and not to mention... she called me Pheebs just like _she _used to..."

"Honey," Piper addressed her. "I know you miss her but that's easy enough to be coincidence..."

"But when we used my ring to visit Prue after Phoebe's failed summoning," Coop piped up to back up his wife. "We found ourselves in Ashe's home... My ring never faulters that much..."

"Maybe because Phoebe was thinking of Ashe, as she reminded her of Prue?" Leo offered up.

"That's exactly what I said but..." Phoebe said softly.

"Even I can't get a hold of her..." Piper commented to herself, trying to puzzle this together in her head. "I am refusing to even comprehend she is alive..." She said as she stood and left the room, the temperature seemed to drop dramatically.

"You see? This is exactly why I wanted to address Leo first." Phoebe said to her partner, who simply shrugged when Leo looked at him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who sent you?" The demon growled from within the crystal cage where it was trapped, its fangs and eyes glimmering with hopes of intimidation.

"Silence!" Ashe spoke coldly. "Now I want you to pass on a message from me. Tell your 'boss', that if he even shimmers into this city again, I will personally vanquish his sorry ass. And believe you me; I will make it as drawn out and unbearable as I can."

"Ha! What makes you think your empty threats scare me witch?" It spat.

Ashe smiled darkly, as she was filled with a wave after wave of a soft hum of chaos that pleasured her in a way that she hasn't felt in years.

"Because…" She spoke softly. "You have no idea who you're messing with…"

Ashe flickered her fingers, as the demon was knocked back against the wall of the cage. The energy spiked and sent a torrent of lightening through its body as it screamed, leaving Ashe to watch with a smile dowsed upon her lips.

* * *

"Piper!" Phoebe called out to her through her door. "Sweetie, can you open the door?"

"No. Phoebe, just leave be, okay?" A quiet defeated voice answered back.

"No, Piper, we need to talk about this…"

"Goddamnit Phoebe! I just need some space okay?" Piper called back.

"Fine… sorry… you know where I am if you need me…" Her younger sister said softly, defeated.

Phoebe sighed heavily to herself as she sunk back against the door before shaking her head and set off down the hallway back towards the attic.

"Pheebs?" Piper's voice called out to her, causing her to turn around.

Piper stood in her doorway, her face blotchy and red from crying, her eyes, even though puffy from the tears, calling out for her sister. Phoebe towards her sister, as Piper turned and walked back into her bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed.

"Can you close the door when you come in, I don't want anyone seeing me like this…" She asked softly.

"Yeah, sure…" Phoebe closed the door behind her, before watching her sister, facing the opposite side to the door, her body softly quivering from her tears, she caught herself mid-step; the heavy hum of emotions prickled against her skin.

Phoebe smiled to herself; she was still adjusting to having her full powers back. A few months prior, after everything finally settled from the big battle, she was summoned to the tribunal for them to lift the ban upon her powers. Her actions over the course of the last couple of years have proved herself worthy; the final battle being the cherry on the top.  
The whole room was filled with the static of Piper's emotion, Phoebe almost felt as if she was being poked and prodded from the waves of emotion Piper unknowingly cast out; the air she breathed felt heavy and thick.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She managed to say, holding her distance, scared that this onslaught of emotion is more than she's ready to handle as she was so out of touch with her power of empathy.

"How dare she come back…" Piper spoke quietly, her voice quivering trying to cap all these bubbling emotions that she thought she had buried long ago. "Why now? Why not when we needed her?"

"Piper…" Phoebe sighed as she stepped forward towards her sister, wobbling on her feet, all this raw energy from Piper was making it hard to concentrate. She braved through it. She wasn't used to this kind of emotional hit. She managed to get to the bed, and sat on the edge facing her sister. She could only relate the feeling she experienced to those of sitting in font of a fire. The direct emotion was almost unbearable.

Piper sat up, resting against the headboard, knees pulled into her chest as she watched her sister.  
"Pheebs are you okay?" Piper asked as she watched her sister holding back a flinch, whilst forgetting her own pain for a moment.

Phoebe opened her squinted eyes before looking at her sister, trying to look at Piper; braving the heat again and nodding to her question. She closed her eyes, and focused on the static of Pipers feelings, tuning them into her own and channelling them.

"Give me your hand." Phoebe asked through gritted teeth, she was worn out from all this concentration.

As Piper reached out confused and grabbed her younger sister's hand; Phoebe inhaled sharply.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked worried.

Phoebe's vision comprised of mostly of feelings and thoughts, worries and fears, hopes and dreams about Prue, from what she could tell they were from just after her death.

_"Prue! Come back! I'm scared… How are we supposed to cope without the power of three now? ... We're defenceless without Prue… HOW DARE SHE LEAVE US LIKE THAT! ... I will never forgive you for what you did Prue… I will always love you; no one will ever replace you… Prue…"_

Phoebe!?" Piper's voice called through as she felt her sister's grip tighten lost in the trance of her vision.

Phoebe fought through the vision, she threw her arm out away from them; Piper glowed feeling her negativity drain from her down her arm into her little sister. Phoebe motioned with her hands as she channelled the emotion to her hand, causing the static energy to ignite as she threw a lightning bolt across the room blowing up the armoire that sat opposite them before she collapsed onto the bed.

"What the hell was that!? Phoebe? Phoebe!" Piper scrambled over and picked up her sister, looking between her and the armoire in shock. "LEO!"


	10. Chapter 10

A slight glow roused Ashe from her sleep; she pawed at her eyes, as she squinted through the darkness. The room was empty, lit only by the light of the moon as it cascaded through the gap in the curtains; however she noticed that the door to her bedroom was slightly ajar.

Ashe slipped herself out of Mike's arms, kissing him as he edged toward rousing to sooth him back to sleep. She slipped on her large grey woollen turtle neck, reaching thigh length with two large pockets just below her waistline, and silently crept over her chest of drawers, pulling out a small wooden box from beneath it. Muttering a few words under her breath the box glowed allowing her to open it; she pulled out a satchel of crystals and emptied them into her pocket as well as a small vial, which seemed to glow softly in the darkness, into her other pocket before replacing the box back under the chest of drawers and exiting the room.

Ashe crept along the corridor, after closing the bedroom door to, and headed down stairs.

"Hear now my call,  
Of his slow impending doom,  
Allow justice to begin,  
Illuminate this room."

Ashe spoke softly, as her lounge was filled with small orbs of light, dispelling the darkness and illuminating the man who casually sat on her sofa facing her.

"I thought I should take you up on your offer…" He grinned cockily.

"Bezra, I thought my message was clear." Ashe said calmly.

"Hmm, you are right, seems like you've got things pretty cushy here…" The Italian, who she had previously shunned his advances in P3, smirked. "But then again, I could have offered you better…"

Ashe reached into her pocket, and clasped the stones.

"Stones of crystal, hold him down,  
Blind his eyes, hold his sound,"

Bezra, Blinking to his feet, threw an energy ball at Ashe, trying to cease her chanting, she raised her free palm to him causing the energy ball to telekinetically ricochet crashing into the wall behind the demon and resumed her spell.

"Freeze this demon, let him observe,  
His own demise, well deserved."

Ashe pulled out the now glowing stones from her pocket, as Bezra threw another energy ball at her, diving out of the way as she flung the stones at him. The stones flashed brilliantly as they began to encircle the demon holding him frozen in their orbit, his eyes frantically darting about in horror.

"It's just a little something I've been working on…" Ashe smiled to herself. "Oh, and I did warn you…"

Ashe raised her arm horizontally to the demon; his eyes widening even more with fear. She raised her hand, gesturing a claw tightening forcefully in the air. A muffled scream coursed throughout the house as the demons hand crumpled under the force of her telekinesis.

"You know Bezra, "Ashe addressed him coldly. "You could have made this so much easier for yourself…. If only you heeded my warning… No sympathy for you whatsoever…" She sighed, playfully shaking her head. "But you do realise, because of you, your whole collective suffers… But I guess it's too late for that."

Ashe tightened her clawed hand again as the demon screamed for a second time, his other hand now disfigured also. She lifted her palm to her mouth, before sighing and sliding her hand into her pocket to pull out the vial, playfully throwing it up in the air and catching it eyeing up her prey.

"Too little too late I know, but if I ever find out any of you demons try and screw with my family I will vanquish your sorry asses… I wasn't here to protect them before but now I am, and believe you me I've got some making up to do… oh and a little P.S. for you, don't come into my house, period." Ashe smirked as she threw the vial at Bezra causing him to rupture and explode in blue flames.

Ashe paced over carefully and picked up her crystals, slipping them back into her pocket, and looking around at the state of the lounge, the scorch marks from the battle would make Mike freak if he saw them.

"Let the object of my objection,  
Become but a dream,  
As I cause the scene,  
To be unseen."

The room rippled back into the perfect state it was before, she sighed as she waved her hand loosely through the air causing the light orbs to diminish, and then let out a heavy sigh. It's never going to be easy whatever she did; she wanted to keep things as easy going for her sisters as possible. But then again, maybe Andy was right, maybe she is too powerful…  
Ashe turned to head back upstairs, Mike stood there on the stairwell, his silhouette facing her, lit dimly from the street lamp from outside the front of their house.

"Andy?" She called out.

"Prue…what the hell was that…" He replied hoarsely.

"Andy, I… err…" She replied fearfully.

"We need to talk in the morning." He said bluntly as he turned and climbed the stair.

Ashe felt her heart sink, heavy and leaden; she started to feel a bit nauseous, pressure building in her skull. She strode over to her little black bag hanging off her dining chair, and pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter and went into her back garden.

She had only started smoking about a month ago, just the odd one here or there; she was attracted to the metallic husky taste, the way it felt in her hands and the fact that it allowed her to have five minutes to completely switch off mentally. She leant back against the house as she looked up at the stars, it was so beautiful. Her mind couldn't help wander to the times that she had spent "up there" with her family, with Andy, without any of this.

Ashe smiled to herself, the thought of wanting to be down here whilst she was up there subconsciously reigned the entire time she was there, but now that she is finally down here, her thoughts drifted back to up there. She stubbed out her cigarette, and dropped it into the garbage bin next to the house, before heading back inside and down into the basement flicking on the switch as she headed down the stairs.

After setting out the necessary tools, Ashe began summoning her Grandmother and her mother for guidance. As the first set of white swirling orbs settled into her mother's form, the second set flashed softly.

"Hi Mom," Ashe said before gesturing to the second set of orbs with a confused look on her face.

"Oh she's just with Piper right now…" Her voice trailed off unhappily.

"Oh, so like caller waiting?" Ashe grinned. "This isn't going to be easy is it?"

"No… I have no idea how she's going to throw them off your trail…"

"My what?"

"Oh, honestly Prudence, how could you be so reckless?" Grams' voice echoed in as she orbed into place.

"What do you mean?" Ashe replied innocently.

"Close encounters of a charmed kind? Oh honestly, what were you thinking? I really don't think they'll appreciate this, especially seeing as I'm not allowed to talk about it…"

"Aren't you beyond their rules?"

"Well, not these rules, they're set by a much higher precedent…" Patty added. "We found out the hard way…"

"What? Are you okay?" Ashe spoke up.

"Oh no, nothing like that… but we just go… a little fuzzy, when we try to mention it." Grams sighed.

"I dare not even ask… the reason I called is-"

"We know dear," Patty cut her off. "And as far as magic goes, you can't fix it… It's a matter of the heart, not a matter of the word."

"Yes, well, I guess there is always a way around it, you still have your little black book, right?" Ashe pointed at Grams. "If I remember rightly there was a little spell in there to allow us to see the opposite sides of an argument, to calm us down, right?"

"Well, I… err… I think it's highly inappropriate Prue…" She replied.

"Well I guess so is casting it on unaware children."

"I guess… What?" Grams replied then catching the look from her daughter. "What? They could be the most unruly girls sometimes, I doubt any of these time outs would have worked… Look that is not the point," She waved off Patty's stare. "Look Prue, you have to be careful, you seem to becoming rather reliant on magic… and you know as well as we do, one spell wrong and you can have immediate back fires…"

"Yeah, Grams I get it, but as it stands, I think my marriage may be worth having a back fire… If anyone knows about trying to save a marriage it'd be you right?"

Grams rolled her eyes and scowled before pulling out her little black book from the pocket of her shawl, and passed it to Ashe, allowing it to materialise in the cross-over.

"Thank you Grams," Ashe smiled.

"Good luck Prue," Patty smiled.

"Good luck my darling." Penny smiled as they crossed over back to the afterlife leaving Ashe to look at the little black book with intrigue.


	11. Chapter 11

Heya, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a lot of work and studying to do :(  
But I am definitely going to start updating more :)

I would like to say thank you very, very, very much too everyone who has taken their time to read this and extra thank you to everyone who has reviewed it :)  
If you could review my work I would greatly appreciate it :)

Also I know the chapters seem short, but bare with me :) It'll pan out more :)

Mark xx

* * *

"Leo is she going to be okay?" Piper anxiously asked her husband, as she stood with Coop watching her husband trying to heal her little sister.

"Yeah, she's not hurt. It's okay… she's just exhausted herself…" Leo said turning back to the pair. "I'll go check with the elders; they might know something on this…"

"Leo, you are an elder…" Piper quipped, directing her anxiety out on her husband.

"I know, but, I don't know anything about… this." Leo said sheepishly as he gestured to Phoebe first and then the armoire.

"Is she going to be okay though Leo?" Coop asked hoarsely, his concern for his unconscious wife hanging heaving in his chest.

"I'm sure she'll be fine…" Leo spoke softly trying to calm the pair. "I'll get someone to look into it at magic school if needs be."

"And whilst you're up there can you get our sister down please?" Piper asked.

"Prue?"

"No. Paige."

"Ah…" Leo nodded softly.

Leo orbed out leaving Piper and Coop to stand there watching Phoebe's unconscious body, lying on the bed.

"I'll go… get her a blanket." Piper stated sheepishly, feeling as if some how she were responsible, she felt severe relief to the feelings she had not five minutes before; she also couldn'tbare to see her sister in a state in which she was unable to do anything to help. "I'll be back in a second."

"It's not your fault you know…" Coop said softly as he turned to Piper.

"I…" Piper started staring at her sister.

"Piper, look at me?" Coop asked as Piper pried her eyes off her sister long enough to stare into his cool, calm eyes now only hinted with concern. "She's okay, she's just tired… How about you stay here and I'll fix you some camomile tea?"

Piper nodded reluctantly as she walked over to the bed and sat next to her sister, allowing Coop to leave the room. She picked up her sister's limp hand stroking it softly as she vexed to herself.

Paige orbed in behind her, unbeknown to her sister who was far too concerned with Phoebe, and took in the scene before her. Her heart jumped to her throat, assuming the worst, and yet she didn't want to startle her sister; she stepped closer, softly placing her hand upon Piper's shoulder. Piper jumped feeling the world break through into her world.

"Hey…" Piper said weakly.

"Piper, what happened?" Paige asked as she perched herself behind her sister, and begun stroking her arm to comfort her.

"I just… I… I don't know… Leo's trying to figure it out…" Piper replied vacantly, impassive to her sister's touch.

"She's okay though isn't she?" Paige asked, still concerned.

"She'll be fine," Coop replied as he walked in with a tray with two cups and a small teapot rattling upon it. "She just needs to rest. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Paige said as she grabbed the pendant on her necklace in hopes of calming herself. "I'm fine… Where's Leo?"

"He's, err, up there… so I guess he'll be back when he can…" Coop said as he set down the tray upon the make up table and began pouring the tea into the cups before looking softly at Paige. "Here, have some tea."

"Thanks… It looks like I've missed a lot." She smirked meekly taking in the surroundings and the damage to the room before her.

"Piper?" Coop spoke softly, once again breaking her from her day dream like state.

"Mm?" She turned slowly to face Coop, her face pale and quiet of emotion.

"Your tea," He crossed the room to her and crouched down to her level as he handed it to her. "Piper, it's okay… it's okay to have the feelings you have, it's perfectly natural…"

"Y'know? Sometimes I really resent your empathy…" Piper wryly mutter, trying to crack a smile, her head filled with conflicting emotions, pressure beginning to rise in her head.

"Paige, could you get some aspirin please?" Coop smiled softly to the redhead, who responded with a warm nod and left the room. "Piper, I know this is a lot to take in, but you forget that we're here to support you, no matter what…"

"I know… It's just… She can't be… After all these years… How…" Piper stared emptily into her cup of tea she held on her lap.

Coop reached towards her and held her hand.

"Piper, just think everything happens for a reason, maybe this is a chance for you to get back everything you thought you might have lost-" He was cut off by her heavy sigh.

"But don't you see? What if she isn't? How am I supposed to get used to an idea of the impossible if it turns out not to be true? I can't bare the thought of losing her again… I can't, won't believe this is true…"

"I'm sorry…" Coops head sank as he stared at the floor, her emotions couldn't be more blatant; how could he not see that.


	12. Chapter 12

She decided it best if she was the one to initiate the talk. Of course she had no sleep the night before, why would she? She had been up the entire night, trying to come up with a solution, trying to figure out what to say, how to say it and what to do about it.

Prue tucked her fringe behind her ear as she picked up the tray on the kitchen counter, careful not to spill the two hot cups of tea or the two bowls of cereal. She wasn't hungry she just thought of all the things to show care for wellbeing, food and watering was the best plan of attack. The fourth stair creaked heavily under her foot causing her to wince, she made a note to get it fixed when everything was sorted.

Prue took a deep breath before knocking on the door, before balancing the tray with one hand and a raised knee and opening it with her free hand, before reassuming a more regular position and raised the tray up to pushed open the door.

"No, I don't know… I mean what the hell is going on with her?" Mike's raised voice froze her from opening the door.

"Andy, you must realise that not everything is in your power to control, Prue is as Prue will be, she is still a witch, and more importantly she is the oldest sister. Nothing will change that."

It took Prue a few moments to realise that the voice belonged to Cecilia.

"And even though I can understand how hard it is for you, having to watch her put herself through this but it is… Who. She. Is."

She heard Cecilia sigh heavily.

"Listen, Andy, I know as well as you do the concern for her… behaviour, but you must realise this is the same Prue we are talking about."

"Except supercharged…" Mike muttered under his breath, his voice hollow and withdrawn.

"Mike, please don't be brash. Do think this over."

"I know… I just need a break. I just-" He cut himself off with a sigh.

"I understand."

Prue stood there frozen, her heart weighing heavily in the pits of her stomach, the blood draining from her face leaving her feeling light headed and dazed.

She had expected him to have a million and one reactions, but this would definitely have been the last thing she'd ever expect him to do. She knew he was scared, she knew that he was under pressure at work and she understood the pressure of trying to find those perfect fragments of a day when they could actually find time together. Prue tried to calm her breathing to try and hold back the tears.

"Are you ready?" Cecilia's voice asked softly, a faint tone of dismay rode softly on her curvaceous accent,

"As I will ever be." Mike's replied his voice grave and meek.

Prue telekinetically pushed open the door, her body refusing to comply with every strain she urged it to fulfil.

"Pru-" Mike begun as she watched his apologetic before he dissolved into the Angel's orbs.

"Wh…Why?" Prue asked the Angel who stood there watching her, her willpower being the only thing from keeping her world from collapsing in on her.

"Some decisions are not mine to make… I'm sorry." Cecilia's eyes flickered with concern and understanding, before she lowered her head in apology and she too orb out.

Prue awkwardly shuffled herself into the room. She set down the tray upon the dresser and quietly sat herself down on the edge of the bed. She was staring at nothing, her numbness slowly consumed her as she begun to switch off. Disconnecting herself from reality.

A soft hum enveloped the room.

Prue could feel her grip of reality fraying. She lost him once. Now she's lost him again.

Slowly escalating into a rattle.

What hurt the most was that it was her fault he left. She drove him away.

Now into a vibration.

He's gone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here," Paige said calmly, as she walked back into the bedroom, a glass of water in one hand, two aspirin in the other.

"Thank you…" Piper replied softly, as she traded with Paige with the empty cup and saucer, she couldn't bear to fill her in on the _other_ news. She realised that, even though Paige was thoroughly accepted as family, such news could be damaging, world shattering even, much like Piper was going through now. She had to pull herself together. She had to be strong. She couldn't let herself burn out now; her sister was unconscious. Her kids would be home soon. She had housework to do; meals for the kids. She had to swing by the club tonight to check how things were going.

Enough was enough.

Piper got to her feet, swaying a little before getting her balance again, and begun walking toward the doorway.

"Where are you off to?" Paige questioned her sister confused.

"To get The Book; I need to find something to help us fix things… I've got so much to do… I just need to-" Piper replied shakily.

"Why don't you just sit down for a bit? It's been a long day; you've had a lot to take in…" Coop soothed.

"No. If I sit, I stop. If I stop, I think. And thinking is the last thing I want to do right now…" Piper said as she became more agitated waiting in the doorway, her nerves beginning to get the best of her.

"What's… happened…?" Paige asked picking up on the tension in the room.

Piper rested one hand on her hip and raised the other hand to her forehead, rubbing it gently before waving off that remark and heading for the attic stairs.

"So?" Paige asked Coop as she raised her hands, leaving him no chance to get out of answering the question. "Because I _know_ this isn't just because of Phoebe." She glanced across to her sleeping sister, and paused, waiting for a reply.

"Well…" Coop sighed; he echoed Piper resentment of the topic, as he pulled out the stool under Piper's dresser and sat down.

"Yes?" Paige asked as she stroked her sister's head.

"Well. There's nothing concrete yet. But Phoebe seems to think that-"

Coop released a deep sigh of relief as Leo orbed in.

"How is she?" Leo asked, his presence commanding all attention in the room.

"She's doing fine… did you find anything out?"

"I think so… Where's Piper?" Leo asked as he turned his attention away from Coop and smiled at Paige.

"I'm right here…" Piper replied from the doorway, as she stepped into the room and sat herself down next to Paige. "So tell us…"

"Well, I spoke to Jacob, he seem to think it's just an escalation of her powers…"

"Her, what!?" Piper choked.

"Well, they think it's the product of an evolution of her empathic powers… a vast one at that…"

"I'd say so…" Piper scoffed.

"Well, your powers are tied to your emotions right?" Coop interjected. "So I guess seeing as Phoebe's powers are her emotions then I guess Piper kick started it… Sorry…"

"No, it's fine," Piper waved him off. "So… what? What's going on with her now?"

"Well…" Leo started still unsure on the theories himself. "I guess she managed to pinpoint channel your emotion, which should have been the first stage of evolution… but somehow she triggered, ignited even, the concentrated raw energy…"

"And blew up my armoire…" Piper smirked dryly. "Did you, erm, find out anything about what we were talking about earlier?"

"About-"

"Yeah." Piper cut off his reply darting her eyes over to Paige subtly.

"Oh! Well… It's apparently out of our jurisdiction…"

Piper opened her mouth to reply.

"But," He cut her off." I will see what I can do…"

"Thank you," Piper smiled softly.

"Ooh…" Paige gurgled as her head suddenly sharply throbbed.

"Ooh!" Leo replied as he also had his head filled with pain.

"Ooh? What's ooh?" Piper chirped up.

"That's not right… I shouldn't be…" Leo muttered outloud.

"Leo? Who's that?" Paige asked.

"Who's what? Leo? What is going on here?" Piper asked heavily.

"It's the call of a charge, but I've never had anything like this before…"

"Piper… Sweetie… Could you come with me for a minute, please?"

"What?" Piper popped sharply, as she read his facial expression. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. "She added quickly. "Not a hope in hell buster!"

"Paige," Piper commanded, as she rose to her feet. "I've got a feeling that we're going to be needing more chamomile tea… _Lots_ more!"

Paige sheepishly rose to her feet. Even though it had just passed her sixth anniversary as a charmed one and a Halliwell sister, she felt exactly how she used to five years ago. She felt pushed out; information was being kept from her and she was being ignored. But alas, she knew these moments were few and very far between and would pass. She followed Piper out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Coop gave Leo a confused look.

"I think we've just found who we're looking for…"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys,

Again things have been crazy with exams but I'm aiming to carry on writing seeing as I finally have free time again :)

Hope you're all well,  
and thanks again for taking your time to read this :)

* * *

The silence was all consuming, dangerously serene and yet, at the same time, abrasive. Leo looked around at the chaotic imbalance around him. He couldn't help but wonder why it was so calming.

He froze, taking in his surroundings; throughout all the years he had been a whitelighter, he had seen many things, felt many things, but this harmonic chaos stirred his stomach. It appeared the laws of gravity stood reversed as the ornaments, and their broken shards, hung aimlessly in the air. The furniture floating inches off the ground

He rubbed his eyes, trying to block out the memories being stirred of incontrollable power but he could still see her face.

Kate Otawari.

She couldn't have been more than seventeen when it happened. Kate's power was unusual, in itself, for a witch to have. She was blessed with the power of Suggestion, the ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another. If it were not for her being such a pure soul, then she would have never been even considered to be a powerful force of good.

Yet one year, en route back from holidaying in the countryside with her parents, they had stopped at roadside diner for something to eat. They'd arrived late in the evening and by the time they finished eating and paid up it was already dark outside.

On the way back to the car they were approached by a man asking for spare change. When her father refused, the man pulled out a gun. He threatened ordering they give up any valuables they had. But as soon as her mother raised her arm in order to try and telekinetically throw him, a bullet had ripped through her chest. He father hearing the gun shot launched himself at the man in order to protect Kate, but he too, got shot.

Kate couldn't begin to believe what had happened.

Rage took over.

Blood thirsty. Chaotic. And craving revenge.

Leo's breathing quickened. It was just at this point that he had just orbed in to help her, although he would never forget what happened next.

Kate stepped towards the man, he, in turn, raised his gun at her forehead.

"Point the barrel into your mouth." She ordered, watching him comply, her tears stinging her face as they slid down her cheeks.

"Kate!" Leo called out to her to try and stop her.

She looked at him. She looked back to the man, the man who had killed both of her parents without a seconds thought, and shook her head.

"Pull the trigger."

The mans finger resisting profusely.

"Pull the trigger now."

Leo dropped to his knees trying to steady his breathing.

Things only got worse from there. He had never seen such a rampant use of a power. In trying to contain and control Kate, the elders decided that with her mental health turning for a worse that her powers should be bound. However, when the treatment was admitted to her, something didn't go right.

It turned out anyone who got within ten feet of Kate became the toy of her Suggestion. She rewrote entire lives. She made even the most incredible minds succumb to her empty will.

He remembered the look on her still, empty face. It appeared as if she found complete harmony in the depths of her down spiral of chaos.

Leo shook himself free, as he got to his feet. He needed to get out of here fast.

He clambered through sitting area towards the only light source in the house, a sliver of light on the back wall of the stairs, barging past anything that got in his way.

As he got to the open bedroom door, he shielded his eyes due to the lampshade swinging about wildly. Allowing his gaze to find the girl sitting on the floor before him.

"Prue?" Leo asked softly.

The girl's stare didn't falter although her head shook to the sound of his voice.

"Prue?" Leo repeated as he crouched down next to her trying to block her stare.

Again no reply.

He reached out to touch her.

"Don't." She muttered.

"Prue, honey, it's me, Leo."

"Don't." She repeated as he furthered his open hand toward her.

As his hand touched hers, he flew back hitting the wall behind him.

"Argh. Maybe it isn't Prue then…" He said as he got to his feet. "Right."

He surveyed the room, trying to workout what to do. If words were clearly not working then he'd be better using his resources.

"I am so sorry…" He said softly as he waved his hand.

A vase was orbed from floating above the bedside table to strike the girls head knocking her unconscious.

An almighty crash reverberated throughout the house, as gravity kicked in causing Leo to stumbled to his knees. Crouching down beside her, sensing if she was still okay, he uttered another apology before orbing out and back to the manor.


	15. Chapter 15

"Piper!" Leo called from the attic, as he lay the girl down on the chez long. He managed to drown the memories back down to the depths of his subconscious, but it didn't explain why this girl was so familiar to him.

Leo turned around to a rattling coming up the stairs; Piper followed by Paige entered, each with a tray with a large tea pot and cups and saucers on them. Paige followed suit, placing the tray on the table and standing next to Piper. Leo gave Paige a wry smile, he could only begin to understand what she was thinking.

"So…" Piper broke the silence, her voice choked as she stroked her throat as if it would ease the words out. "Is it?"

"It doesn't appear to be…" Leo said softly as he brushed her fringe off her face with his fingers.

"But I thought…" Piper sank, her hand sliding back down the her thigh as the other raised and stroked her forehead.

"Sooooooo care to let me know what's going on?" Paige added, fully aware that she would be shunned.

"This girl, this witch, has…" He choked. "Has, from what I can gather, endured a heavy emotional extremity that may push her over the edge if we don't help her."

"And you brought her here! With Phoebe!" Piper sparked.

"What else am I supposed to do Piper?" Leo replied as if being scolded.

"Guys! Please! Innocents first, drama later." Paige interject, to which Leo and Piper sighed in unison and looked away.

"I just didn't know where else to take her, Piper. You're the ones who can help her better than I can, you know my power is within reasons and words, I…" Leo sighed.

"It's fine, we'll deal with everything else later." Piper smiled at him, acknowledging his apology.

"Guys?" Paige said warily.

"What is it Paige?" Piper asked, swinging her gaze across the attic towards her sister. "Oh."

The room had started to rattle.

Piper watched as the saucers danced around on their trays.

"What power did you say the girl had?" Piper asked, her voice not quite paying attention to asking.

"Telekinesis." Leo said quietly."

"She's waking up." Paige added breaking the tension once again.

The girls eyebrows furrowed, as she rubbed them. Her eyes slowly opening.

They watched as she awoke, unaware that the rattling had stopped, as the attic began to float like the house in which Leo was in not too long ago.

"Where am I?" The girl asked her voice hoarse and groggy.

"You're safe." Leo replied as he moved towards her. "Do you remember me?"

"How…" She choked as she gazed across at the brunette stood somewhat behind him.

The girls hands flew to her temples as she roared, her memories coming back as she adjusted into consciousness again. The attic shook. Piper looked over her shoulder as table in the centre of the room exploded, before refreezing, the shards hanging aimlessly in the air.

"How am I supposed to deal with this?" Piper asked Leo flatly.

"It's fine." Phoebe replied from the doorway, resting on Coop. "I'll take care of it."

"Phoebe! It'll kill you!" Piper cried as her sister left her husband's side and began walking to the girl.

"Phoebe, please." Paige pleaded as she didn't stop.

"No I can do this… I understand how now…" She said before carrying on and kneeling before the girl. "Leo… this… this is…"

"Who!" Paige shouted as she threw her hands up, she was sick of being left out of the loop.

"This is Ashe…" She said looking at him, her hands cupped in her lap.

"Wow…" Coop uttered at the scenery before him. "Phoebe… be careful…"

She nodded as she reached out for Ashe's wrists. She gritted her teeth blocking everything out, allowing the whole world to just drain away. Pulling Ashe's hands into her own, she gasped as the premonition kicked in.


	16. Chapter 16

The ground melted away at her feet, and so Phoebe found herself standing within drifting mists of colour and emotion; hanging timelessly within Ashe's subconscious.

"Ashe?" She called out, as it echoed throughout the space.

Phoebe flinched as a cascading waterfall of memories poured down and submerged her, white and serene.

"Phoebe." A voice came as the shining silhouette solidified before her. Fair and beautiful, a woman stood before her, her white gown blending with the space around her.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked, unsure whether she could hear her.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen…" The woman replied, her voice strong and caring.

"What wouldn't?" Phoebe replied rubbing her chin.

"For this to happen to… Ashe." She sighed, before recomposing herself. "My apologies, Phoebe, My name is Cecilia."

"And you are?" She probed.

"Not important right now. Right now, what is important is saving her."

"So what's going on, where am I?"

"You are in her mind, within the pocket reality she has created for herself. Phoebe, whatever happens today, I ask that you do not begrudge her for it, this whole situation is entirely ourdoing."

"I don't understand."

"Your innocent needs saving, that should be all that you need to understand."

The charmed one nodded compliantly.

"So what should I do?"

Cecilia stood silently, her eyes softening as if apologetic, before waving her arm summoning a door to her left.

Phoebe hesitated, watching Cecilia, gauging her, before taking first steps towards the door.

"I…" Phoebe started looking back to where Cecilia stood, the space around her now dark and empty.

She sighed to herself before turning her attention back to the door. It stood before her, large and foreboding, its dark oak sparkled with what looked to be a silvery golden thread spun into the wood. The large scorpion knocker, it's tail raised as if ready to attack, hung loosely against the dark wood.

"Here goes…" Phoebe said quietly as she knocked the scorpion against the door three times.

The door shook, reverberating the air around her as it crept open. Light and shadow pierced through the crack as it grew wider and wider, until the door was open and all melted away in a whirlwind of energy that bellowed out, knocking the charmed one off of her feet.

Phoebe awoke upon the floor of Ashe's lounge, woken by the sound of Ashe's voice.

"Bezra, I thought my message was clear." Ashe spoke calmly, her voice softly raised, her confidence shining.

Phoebe, scuttled into the kitchen and hid behind the counter which backed onto the living room, watching in awe as the battle unfolded. She could tell why Ashe had reminded her of Prue she had the confidence, the power and the ingenuity, and on top of that she, too, had the ability of telekinesis.  
Ashe's voice broke her train of thought

"Too little too late I know, but if I ever find out any of you demons try and screw with my family I will vanquish your sorry asses… I wasn't here to protect them before but now I am, and believe you me I've got some making up to do… oh and a little P.S. for you, don't come into my house, period." Ashe smirked as she threw the vial at Bezra causing him to rupture and explode in blue flames.

Phoebe sank back her thoughts clouded by Ashe's last comment as the world she was in melted away beneath her and a new memory cascaded in.

She stood in a large modern bedroom, three small Pre-Raphaelite paintings hung above the dresser and before her stood Cecelia and a man sitting on the bed, tapping an envelope on his knee.

"Are you ready?" Cecilia asked him softly.

"As I will ever be." He replied. his voice grave and meek as he stood to his feet, placing the envelope upon the bed.

Phoebe jumped as the door swung open to Ashe standing there, a tray held in her hands and a numb emptiness upon her face.

"Pru-" He begun as their eyes locked gaze before he dissolved into the all too familiar golden orbs.

"Wh…Why?" Ashe asked the Angel who stood there watching her, her voice weak and heavy.

"Some decisions are not mine to make… I'm sorry." Cecilia replied, bowing her head in apology and she too orb out.

Ashe awkwardly shuffled herself into the room. Setting down the tray upon the dresser and quietly sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

Phoebe shook her head, she couldn't understand how such an unknown couple had ties with an angel of destiny. She crouched beside Ashe, placing a hand on her knee and whispering an apology in her ear as a soft hum enveloped the room.

"Phoebe?" Cecilia's voice called out causing her to rise to her feet and turn around, finding herself once again in the white room.

"So you are an Angel of Destiny?" Phoebe asked softly.

"Yes," She sighed. "When I came to her, I didn't know it would have turned out like this, I didn't know she would end up in your care. When we gave her the new start we constructed a new destiny for her and wove it into reality… her destiny was hers to shape."

"Wait, who is she?"

Cecilia stood silently watching Phoebe as she looked back through all the memories, and her own.

Phoebe hung her head, shaking it softly.

"I don't know…"

"Phoebe, you can not tell your sisters, we are not quite sure what will happen…"

Then it clicked, she wouldn't shake her hand when they met. She was being careful.

"You mean it's…"

"Remember, your innocent needs saving that should be all that matters."

Phoebe nodded.

"I hope I won't have to be seeing you again like this…" Cecilia smiled warmly as she raised her hand at Phoebe her eyes darkening. "Sleep."

Phoebe gasped as she felt the air thinning. She struggled to breath. Everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Right so this is just a mini transitional chapter, got some interesting ideas in the pipeline...  
As you can see things are slowly falling into place, feel free to drop me a review, and tell me how it's playing out...  
That'd be greatly appreciated :)  
And thank you most of all for actually reading :)  
Mark xx

* * *

"Is she even breathing? Leo! Paige! Help her!" Piper yelled adrenaline pounding through her veins.

Piper stood back, hands covering her mouth as her eyes clouded over with fear. Paige and Leo scrambled past her, crouching over Phoebe hands softly glowing. Although even between their combined efforts, the could not bring her back to consciousness. Phoebe's skin glowed golden; sparks shooting out.

"Piper something's not allowing me wake her… She's healed but…"

"I don't care. Do something!" Tears crept into her eyes as she tried to fight them back.

"Stop the counting of timeless sheep,

Raise my sister from slumber's deep."  
Paige chanted, as Phoebe sparked again, before returning Piper's stare.

"What? It was all I could think of from the top of my head." She sighed.

"Look, she's had a long day, how about we let her rest for a bit?" Coop interjected. "She's doing okay, I can feel it."

Piper forcefully breathed out heavily, wiping her eyes, Leo walked over to her and embraced her.

"It's been a long day…" Leo cooed.

Coop scooped up Phoebe, carrying her over to the large scarlet armchair, setting her down comfortably.

A small murmur called their attention back to Ashe, who it appeared they had forgotten all about due to caring for Phoebe. She reached for her head as she unsteadily got to her feet, softly swaying due to feeling weak. Paige held onto her arm to steady her as Coop pulled down the small wooden chair that hung upon the wall and helped carry Ashe to it.

"Thank you…" Ashe spoke hoarsely, before clearing her throat.

Piper composing herself in front of her innocent, crouched down beside her.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice soft and slightly trembling.

"Yeah… Thanks… Could you grab me an aspirin please?" Ashe replied, holding her head.

Piper nodded to Paige, who in turn rolled her eyes and head off to retrieve, yet another, two and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry about earlier Leo…" Ashe uttered, her focus kept to the ground.

"It's okay, look, don't worry about it…" He replied.

In the stillness of the attic, Paige could be heard filling up a glass of water downstairs.  
"How is she?" Ashe spoke, breaking the silence, as she sheepishly nodded her head in Phoebe's direction.

"She's doing okay…" Coop replied quietly.

"Good… Look I'm sorry for all the bother I've caused you, I should probably go…" Ashe said quietly as she got to her feet when Paige entered the room.

"No it's okay, look, things have been pretty hectic around here…" Paige said nodding as she handed over the glass of water and aspirin to Ashe. "We're still all a little on edge. Look, how about I fix you something to eat, how does that sound?"

Ashe hesitated, still not being able to fix eye contact before nodded softly.

"Great," Paige beamed, happy she could finally help, before offering out her hand. "Come on."

Piper watched as the two left the room and crossed over to her sister.

"Are you sure there's nothing you could do?" She asked Leo quietly, she couldn't wait for this day to end; there had been too much drama for her to cope with.

"I'm sorry… I guess she'll wake when she's ready…" He sighed.

"Sure… Coop, do you want to take her home and get her to bed?" She asked him, breaking his gaze upon his wife.

"Yeah, sure, absolutely… just call me if you need me yeah?" He offered compassionately, his eyes somewhat distant in concern.

The watched as Coop left, Leo, holding Pipers hand.

"Is this ever going to stop?" Piper asked him.

"We've been to the future, we know things get easier… Come on, let's get you something to eat…" Leo smiled at her before leading her out of the attic.


End file.
